Guardian Demon
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Okay, let's face it, when you're a demon, a lot of higher superiours are always at your tail, especially if your name is Kai Hiwatari. Well Kai gets one chance to clear off his list of being bugged if he did one small thing: Be a gaurdian for a human
1. Chapter 1

Blackie: So sue me -sigh- I didn't work on Yang Yin Chaos, but I'm currently stuck on that

Kai: . -smacks-

Blackie: Ow! Okay okay, but I am almost done with One Night Stand Forever, but I'm currently on writer's block on the last part.

Rei: . -smacks-

Blackie: ooooow But I will say this, I do have a current plot that Might work as long as I don't distract myself too much.

Both: -about to smack her again-

Blackie: Okay okay! I don't own Beyblade but this fic is a yaoi! So if you don't like it don't read it!

Both: -put their hands down-

Blackie: Phew x.x

Both: -bonk her in the head with inflatable hammers-

Blackie: -anime tears- meanie heads

Introduction----

Okay, let's face it, when you're a demon, a lot of higher superiours are always at your tail, especially if your name is Kai Hiwatari. Well Kai gets one chance to clear off his list of being bugged if he did one small thing: Be a gaurdian for a human on earth? Simple? Easier said than done as they always say!

Kai has to watch a cute naiive little Max Mizuhara, who has a humngo crush on the popular guy in school, Rei Kon. After a while of getting to know Max, will Kai do more than just clear his name from the criminal charts? Possibly find himself in a love struck atmosphere? I present to you: Guardian Demon

Dedications

To my lovely koi-chan, Kara, since she loves pairings like this and because I love her n.n Plus this will be her early birthday present

To my sistas, Ja-Ja, Kuu and Sa since they've been ever so helpful with my fics and has been a great support during my yaoi writing carrer.

To my best buddehs, Taryn, Starkiss, Freed Kyes and Chibi Drigger who have been very supportive during my yaoi writings.

And to everyone that knows me for being supportive, again, to my yaoi writing years, supportive despite my writer's block and supportive after my father's death.

I'm starting to sound like a person getting a grammy -sweatdrop- let's get on with it.

"He's going to be late again."

"Well, do you want to wake him up? He sleeps like a complete log."

"A log with horns, demon wings and blue hair."

"True. But you'll have to wake him up, Tala, because I have other things to do."

"Well ex-cuse me."

"Don't give me that, he's going to be late for his trial and it's going to be our fault."

"I didn't mean to, Bryan, so what should we do?"

"...I have an idea."

"What?"

"You got ten bucks?"

"I got twenty..."

"Okay, twenty bucks says Kai is guilty on his charges."

"Oh, I say not guilty."

"Why's that?"

"If he's guilty and goes to one level lower in hell, I won't be able to molest him!"

"...Horny bastard."

"You got that right."

"...Just wake him up already."

"Alright, alright."

(Yes I decided to add Tala and Bry into this facade, why? Because I can. So sue me . )----

"Hey Kai-Kai, wake up!"

What the hell is he so cheery about? There's something different about today and I don't like it. Could be I'm not being woken up by a certain redhead's wandering hands... and tongue...

"Hey, I said wake up!"

That was a bit annoyed there, but he always gets annoyed, plus he bugs me everyday with copping a feel every five minutes. So why should I listen to him when I can still sleep?

"Go 'way..."

"Hey, you need to get up." I felt the blankets being yanked off me, but I didn't care, so I turned over to tune out Tala's voice a little...

...I don't think it worked.

"I know you're awake, you just don't want to" Tala whined, shaking me, "Kai, wake up already!"

"No, God said patience is a virtue. So I'm working on that by sleeping so be patient." I heard the groaning of the mattress from the extra stress caused by Tala who decided it was a good idea to straddle me. I could feel my right eye twitch, but continued to ignore him – which is hard when said person is basically sitting on your ass. I know he's getting ideas from this, but he'll get an idea from my fist in a couple seconds if he doesn't get off me right now. He better have one good reason why he wants me to get up at 12 in the afternoon – and if it involves cross-dressing again, I'm killing him. (-sweatdrop- You do notice I'm making Kai a slacker, but there's reasons for that, he's a demon for crying out loud, he's sexy yaoi man either way!)

"You're a demon, damn it! Now wake up or else you're going to be late for that damn trial!"

... (all hail the mighty dots)

...Oh shit.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, shoving him off, "You dumbass! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I tried."

"Oh, fuck that." I scowled, grabbing my shirt and scarf before trying to exit the room, but I got caught up in a certain redhead's arms. "Damn it, Tala, get off me right now!"

"Why fuck that when I can fuck you?" Tala purred, his breath brushing against the back of my neck – one of my weak spots. I repressed the purr that was dying to slip from my lips and grabbed the nearest thing, which was a thick book and smacked him across the head, muttering 'pervert' before storming off, struggling to get my shirt on as I went.

That horn town bicycle (1), how many times does he have to try to get in my pants? Is it too much to ask him not to get on my case every single fucking time he sets his eyes on me like a hawk on its prey? I'd like just one week – no, that's asking too much – just one day for him not to try to throw me on a bed and ravish me wholly. What do I look like? The downtown whore? (A very nice and expensive looking whore. -Gets glares from Kai- Hey! I'm complimenting you!)

I immediately get into the trial room, noticing that I barged in at the wrong time since I felt all eyes on me, except the judge who was filing her nails with a bear claw(Note the sarcasm when I write, okay?) ...where the hell did she get that?

"You do notice you're an hour late for your trial, right?" She asked, not even looking up. I winced, but tried to keep it unnoticeable. It would do no good for people to find out I have my weak points. I hated her voice, though. It's like a thousand plus pigeons crashing into a chalk board, beak first. Too high pitched, and no matter who you are, you have to sit and stare at the wreckage it caused. But she had her better qualities, though. She is the woman on every lesbian's minds, maybe a couple straight guys as well, but that's because they haven't gotten any in two years. I have to admit she's good looking, but... a bit too pink for my tastes (Take a wild guess who --U)

"Well, if you get on time for your trial, you would've explained why you graffiti Satan's hallways." She muttered, shaking her head in disappointment. Oh, so _that's _the reason I'm in trial. I guess he didn't like the pretty drawing of him with a dildo up his ass, now did he? I'd say it was one of my better works. Guess he can't appreciate good art.

"But isn't this hell already? Aren't we supposed to do bad things here?" I asked innocently, as I was already scheming my next prank.

"I think you got a bit carried away there, Kai." She said, snapping her fingers and a book appeared in front of me, flipping pages and stopping at the middle of the book, "Read passage 144232."

I stared at it, and... then I stared some more... and once more I took the time to stare... and _then_ I looked at her. "What is there to read? It's a porn book. Yaoi, in fact."

She paused, taking a glance at the book to make sure I was telling the truth, and then laughed uneasily at the superiors that were glaring at her before switching the books with a couple claps from her hands. I rolled my eyes then read the passage, "Passage 144232 states that all who are sent here to Hell are supposed to obey Satan's worship and always abide by the rules? ...What the hell Mariah?"

"Don't 'what the hell' me, Kai."

"But it's a dumb rule!"

"I didn't write it, so it's not my fault. Besides, it's already been decided of what your punishment is." She said smugly, as I could see the glee in her eye for having to sentence me to this punishment of mine.

"What! But I wasn't even in the trial room!" I growled out, my wings snapping out menacingly, while I felt the fire around me surge in obedience.

"That's what you get for being late." Mariah said, not in the least bit affected by my temper and tossed me a red envelope, "That's your punishment written up by the jury superiors."

I scowled, calming down slightly. The old geezers were probably told to give the worst punishment ever by my grandfather since he's one of those superiors. Superiors my ass, they can all go to hell... oh wait, they're already in hell, damn.

"Come back to the main office around 6, and _don't _be late." Mariah said, then slamming her little hammer (You know what I'm talking about, he's just being sarcastic) on the platform, "Recess."

End Chapter One---

Thanks to Kuu she gave it a little bit more pizzaz here and there, and it's pretty the way it is now, so I'm not going to change it Thanks Kuu.

Oh about the horn town bicycle thing? It's the same thing as the normal bicycle people consider, except with horns..hehe, get it?...ah, forget it. That was a really corny joke there .

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I'm working on the second one right now. But I'll type it up faster if you send me some pretteh reviews, got it? -nudges reviewers-

Ohhh and Yang Yin Chaos, if anyone...hey, I mean A-N-Y-O-N-E...ANYONE, has an idea for that, and that it can be considerably good for me to continue a couple more chapters, it would be greatly appriciated, hell, I'll even put up a nice Rei/Kai lemon (On of course, already hates me for putting two script fics in here) in ONSF if people cooperate . I'm almost done with the third chapter of One Night Stand Forever, I'm just slacking off -sweatdrop- but I'll get to it...eventually.

Alright enough of my blabbering, click on the pretty button riiiiiiiight

V there . Now...before I send Kai at you to graffiti your house.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackie: …Well, this is my second shot on making the second chapter

Kai: **sigh** this isn't making the situation any better

Blackie: No kidding, first I loose _all _my work, then both my pc and my laptop get electrocuted **mutters** thanks to my sister and then I'm stuck staring at the ceiling while I'm waiting for my pc and laptop to be repaired **sigh** what a bummer

Rei: Bummer indeed, but at least you can work on the fics now.

Blackie: Yeah…that's apparently the only bright side to this. Maybe I should just settle to being a simpleton and just write with a damn typewriter instead.

Kai: …Right. Blackie doesn't own Beyblade for crying out loud…if she did, all hell would break loose.

Blackie: Possibly yes…so…heheh, let's get moving shall we? **Sweatdrop**

---

My Reviewers

Padfootlet- Thanks! **Continuously makes Kai and Rei kiss** …This will keep me busy for hours.

DemonicStormFox- I love Tala/Kai…but only on special occasions when I get to good ones **giggle** I'm glad you think that Max/Kai will be interesting. I won't disappoint you

Chibi Drigger- Glad you loved it. You know there's always that chance that people will 'imagine things' . 

Kat421- Glad you reviewed, I was wondering if this fic died or something. And I checked out your fic. It's a kind of a no wonder you're stuck, but if you want me to help you out, let me know, okay?

Darksaphire- yeah yeah I know Max/Kai isn't as popular as Kai/Rei or Kai/Tyson. Just give it a chance and you might like it. And besides, I needed a 'naïve' and 'innocent' type to go with the flow of the story, otherwise I would be lacking a sturdy and unbreakable plot. And besides, who _doesn't _like a popular guy like Rei to boot? I might add some Kai/Rei if a) I'm in the mood and if b) It is necessary, Kapeesh?

Chibi Tomb Robbress- Thanks for updating and yes something will happen surprisingly…I update…. wow…nothing real special, but hey, it's a start, right?

SevenDeadlySins45248- Thanks for reviewing, Amanda. I'm glad someone likes my writing style. I have a ball making comments here and there just for kicks and kinks.

Fox Moonshadow- Kai with wings is a very nice image hm? Him shirtless, add a couple scars, some fiery background, his hair all messed up…Okay I'm drooling. And yes I know that feeling…with my sister _and _my mom. Call it a personal pet peeve of mine with people kidnapping the pc and trying to bug the hell out of me when I'm trying to work- (Goldie: Blackie, we got work to do here) Hey, I need to vent sometimes! Leave me alone! **Sob**

Kara-youkai- Yes I know you love me, but let's keep the love without painful back breaking experiences shall we? I'd like to live to reach 21 you know.

--

Dedications-

To Kara, again, because she deserves it and it's her now late birthday present. (I'm sorry baby;.; please forgive me!)

To the reviewers since they so nicely reviewed despite that I'm shocked that there was only a couple ;.;

--Second Chapter—

I twitched violently.

Then twitched again just as violently – or maybe even more so.

It was only a piece of paper, a paper with ink scrawled across it wrapped up in a scarlet envelope with my name standing out in bold black letters as if taunting me. But sadly, this little deceiving piece of paper holds my fate and possibly what my reputation would be – or at least what's left of it after this.

After staring at it (well, more like glaring at it, waiting for a big hole to appear in the middle and then for it to blow to smithereens) while it sat on the table innocently, I went to my bed and just flumped into it face first, wondering if suffocating now would be better than what I'm going to have to deal with. Out of all things, couldn't they have just sent me to purgatory like they always did? I guess they thought it would be nice to try some kind of different punishment just for kicks and kinks – and knowing those old farts, I wouldn't doubt that for a second.

I twitched again, gripping a pillow and threatening to rip it in half. But out of all the damn choices they had to pick from, they had to choose that one! Man, the brutality of the damn council! Almost rivals my own sadistic nature!

I heard footsteps coming towards my room; I closed my eyes, twitching (which seems to be happening a lot recently). If it's someone coming to my room, it better not be-

"Kai! How did the trial go?"

Tala.

I gripped the pillow again and then chucked it at the door where Tala coincidentally was standing in front of. It smacked him in the face head on, causing the back of his head to run into the door. I smirked, feeling a little better, hitting two birds with one stone – or in this case, hitting one horny perverted wolf and a door with one pillow.

Tala held the pillow in his hands and then looked at me, a little dazed (Yet to remind you, it was those hard pillows, not the cotton soft); then he glared at me, holding the pillow vigorously in the air, "Hey! What the hell was that for!"

"For your stupidity and for getting me into deep shit." I hissed, eyes focused in on the letter, wishing it to just burn up in flames and maybe take that wolf with it. Tala looked at me, seeing I still had another pillow in my hand, he squeaked, hiding behind the door, "You're not going to throw that at me are you!"

"Do you want me to?" I was tempted with more than just this pillow. That conveniently placed desk might do.

"….Not really."

"Then pick up the god damn letter before this goes up your ass." I gestured to the pillow which was straining under my fisted grip on it.

"Hmm kinky."

"Tala..." I sometimes wonder if he's just a masochist at heart.

Tala squeaked and picked up the letter, "…. Okay Dear Mister Kai Hiwatari, we are to inform you that blah blah blah blah blah… where's the good part? ...blah blah blah blah... aha! Here it is! ...you are sentenced to seven earth days to guard a human till the sun sets."

"Yeah, and because you-" I went over and smacked Tala in the head repeatedly with the pillow speaking a word between each smack, "Are. The. Reason. That. I. Got. Into. This. Fucking. Shit."

After I made that long sentence I gave a hard swing to Tala causing him to fall to the floor. I think I made his nose bleed a little (and not because I was naked and wet, fresh out of the shower for once). Tala's blood makes me a happy little demon.

He sat up, using a nearby tissue to clot the bleeding, "But that means you're going to be out of hell for a while, right? You're going to be…. you're going to be away from me!" Tala whined dramatically with streams of tears flooding my room and then he went chibi, attaching to my pant leg with a death grip. "Oh my god, Kai! I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I made this stupid mistake that will make us part our ways!"

"Tala get off me!" I growled out in annoyance since his grip was a tight one and I couldn't pry him. I thrashed my leg around hoping to kick him off, but as I was doing that, he continued on with his lecturing.

"I will think of you every single day! I'll write you letters and send you flowers and candy anytime I can! There won't be any moment that I will not think of your sweet face and your pert ass! And that nice toned wet-clinging body when you step out of the shower in all its Hellish glory!"

"Oh shut up already!" I yelled, beating him in the head repeatedly with the pillow. I was ready to just twist his head in half, or just decapitate it from his shoulders and then get a big butcher knife and start hacking away. Maybe even get one of those chainsaws, oooh, and goody goody gumdrops. (1)

"But if you're away for a whole week, that means you'll be stuck with some other human!" Tala cried, and then gasped, yanking at my scarf and bouncing up and down while hanging on to the tail of said scarf (A/N: Don't know how that would be possible, but I think it's cute, don't you think?) "But doesn't that mean that you're going to be with some hot guy and then you'll be seduced by him! What would happen then! You wouldn't cheat on me over a human, wouldn't you!"

I finally gave up on getting Tala off of me and fell gracelessly face down on my bed, with Tala on my back still whining. "Well, now that you mention it that way, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I could use some stress relief through sex."

"KAI!" Tala began wailing, as he clung to the back of my shirt.

I shook my head, and wondered when Tala got so heavy. He needs to lay off the chocolates. But the thought of me? Being with a human in a romantic matter? Puh-lease. Do you think I'm that desperate? (a/N: You'd probably kill me if I said yes, huh?)

"Don't be such an idiot, Tala," I spoke in an even tone, standing up once more to get a drink. "I won't be with any human anytime soon-"

"YAY!" A chibified Tala said, flying around me since he gained a hold of my scarf again, twirling me around and toppled me to the floor. I could feel my eyes twitch, as I grabbed Tala by the collar and looked at him eye to eye, "But if you bug me anymore about this, I will re-consider and go to someone else."

"You wouldn't!" Tala gasped like the drama queen he is, with hands covering his opened mouth dramatically.

"Believe me, I would." I said. True, it was a lie, but hey, I'm a demon remember? That's what we're supposed to do.

"You big bad pert ass bastard of the bitch hole!" Tala wailed, sobbing annoyingly into my ears. I sighed; this was going to be long couple hours before I had to be sent to Mariah's office. Damn, sometimes the life of a demon does not have its perks.

I walked down to Mariah's office after dealing with a screaming Tala who had long bitter goodbyes and decided that it was necessary to see how many gropes he could get in before I "abandon" him (A/N: Who's surprised by this?). I kicked the door open to make myself known as I entered the room. Well, if I'm going to be sent to a middle class planet for seven days, might as well do it with style. (2)

Sulking into a leather chair, I waited for the pink deranged over chewed bubblegum of a female to come in. Resting my chin on my hand, I was excruciatingly bored, so I took my time to look around the room. Taking in my surroundings, I felt like an eight year old sent to the principal's office for putting a snake in the teacher's desk. I sulked an inch further into the chair, waiting for my soon-to-be doom. Dear God, what is taking that woman so long! It's like she has the grace of heaven patience waiting for her. Well, I'm sure not in heaven last time I checked and I also know that I do not have any patience. Maybe I could amuse myself by lighting something on fire. Maybe like... everything.

But before I could partake in any fun, I heard the door open and slam. Finally, you think she took her time getting a manicure or masturbating or something? She went to her desk and then giggled a bit, "Sorry I was late, had a manicure done."

Why am I always right? Please, deny me wrong. (A/N: I won't even try)

"Anyway, let's get this over with. Your assignment is mainly to guide this human to do one of the deadliest sins within the span of seven days, no more, no less. This human," She paused to hand me a profile paper, "Will be the one you will send through temptation."

I stared at the paper, seeing at the corner of the profile a picture attached to it, which showed a blonde kid that looked… cute – not the 'I like him cute', I mean the 'so cute you could see girls hug him thinking he was a baby' kind of cute. (A/N: We must let Kai warm up to him first n.nU)

"But this is a little kid…." I looked up at her, who was smirking back at me. I hate it when she grins like that; it reeks of something illegal – almost as bad as that perfume she overloads on. Ugh… who is she trying to impress? An undead cow?

"What's the matter Kai? Afraid to make a little boy sin a little? This is easy work if you think about it… or is it too difficult for the great and ultimate demonic Kai Hiwatari?"

I twitched then narrowed my eyes at her, "Fine, I'll freaking do your goddamn dirty work."

"That's a bad boy." Mariah said as she pressed a red button, revealing a ticket that popped from a slit on her desk, "Your train ride will be leaving in an hour. Don't miss it."

I snatched the ticket from her pink-painted nails (shocker, really), and then walked to the door – well, more like stomped angrily to the point where I almost made an imprint on the ground.

"Oh, by the way Kai."

I stopped; I knew there was a 'one more thing' type of situation, I turned around and gave her an impatient glare, "What the hell do you want now?"

"Don't try doing anything stupid in the real world, or you will be completely banished in purgatory." Mariah said, pulling a pink nail file out of nowhere and then looked at me, "Got it?"

"Yeah whatever." I muttered before heading off to wait for the train.

"I'm so sorry Kai!" I sighed, as yet again, a chibified Tala clung to my arm. I tried to get the midget off my arm, seeing other demons staring since it wasn't everyday you would see this, oh wait... yeah it is since Tala ALWAYS does this. I glared maliciously at the standbys causing them to turn away and pretend they were doing something other than prying into my life and my annoyance (A/N: Meaning poor widdle Tala)

I flailed my arm around, trying to throw Tala off, "Would you stop clinging to my arm damn it! You're cutting off the circulation on my arm! If you want it so bad, I'll happily chop it off and give it to you as a souvenir!"

"I rather have another piece of you for a souvenir, if you catch my drift." Tala reverted back to his normal overly hormonal self, making me massage my temple with the oncoming headache. "Or maybe you could just give me a memory as a keepsake. A really hot passionate love making memory, that is."

If you were within a mile, you could probably feel the rising irritation from one particular blue-haired demon and an oblivious wolf rambling about the beauty of sex. And if you were close enough to see, you would easily predict what would happen next. In the next few seconds, all that remained was a calm satisfied phoenix walking into one of the trains and if you looked in the hole in the wall, you'd find an unconscious bleeding wolf. It was clearly an amusing morning at the train station.

--

Blackie: Alright, where's my soda I've been waiting for an hour already!….-blink- oh yeah, read and review.


End file.
